For extending coverage of the Internet of things, technologies of repetition, power boosting and the like are once adopted in a related art but may act in limited scenarios. A coverage requirement of an Internet of things deployment scenario considered by a 5th-Generation (5G) mobile communication technology keeps increasing and 5G is higher in spectrum and greater in signal loss. Therefore, a possible technical improvement in a 5G system is adoption of a beamformed access technology,
A beamforming technology is also adopted in a 4th-Generation (4G) system but is only adopted for transmission of a User Equipment (UE)-specific data channel. Synchronization, broadcast and control channels and the like are all cell-specific channels and signals and are not suitable to be sent in a beamforming mode.
However, a common channel and signal may be sent in a cell through multiple beams or by beam sweeping, energy of a base station may be concentrated in a certain direction to obtain a forming gain and improve coverage. Therefore, the beamforming technology becomes a novel attractive technology in teens of common channel design of 5G. In spite of this, how to transmit system information of a cell in the cell through a common channel and a control channel by use of the beamformed access technology is still a problem urgent to be solved.